Love is Built for Dreamers
by somnambule
Summary: In the world of the elite two souls displaced find each other. She was always sheltered; he knows reality too well. Opposites may attract but maybe Itachi has more in common with Hinata than he thought. "Itachi... would you like to dance with me?"
1. A Black Tie Affair

The music was classy, jazzy, and perfectly up tempo for a dance on the foyer of the Uchiha estate. The dance floor was properly filled with chiffon dresses and penguins tuxes and beyond the wearers of these rose grandeur stone stair cases, both sides curving symmetrically in order to provide the most aesthetically pleasing way possible to either ascend up to the fountain, beyond which led back into the Uchiha Manor, yes the Uchiha were indeed rich enough to have a Manor and even richer still to have it capitalized when referred to in type, or to descend towards the equally extravagant and elegant dance floor where couples swirled effortlessly on high risers and heels, beyond which lay a tremendous garden and an Olympic pool off in the distance beside a few tennis courts. Truly fitting for this family and truly fitting for the occasion, Fugaku observed.

"Oh, what is that _dazzling_ fragrance! Do tell Fugaku!" the Walmart CEO's wife inquired with gracious enthusiasm.

"Japanese lilies, imported just last week for the occasion." Fugaku replied in a tone many would be deceived for warmth but beneath the surface was the true intent, it was all business, cold and hard.

Right up to the man's exceedingly high expectations. For it was his youngest son's seventeenth birthday which meant there was a brilliant opportunity to gather many high on the social hierarchy, some to impress, others to intimidate, either way this night's purpose was to make connections for the next generation of entrepreneurs, namely Itachi and Sasuke. The heavens knew Sasuke needed all of the help he could get, while skilled at public relations coupled with a quick business mind well suited for inheriting vast fortunes and even larger corporations, he still failed to hold caliber to Itachi. His eldest son was a genius, if one could be blunt, in all aspects. And while Itachi's every move was a calculation; every calculation was a _brilliant_ one. So Fugaku was quite confident as he made proper rotations from prominent guest to prominent guest that Itachi was doing the same. Whether he was calculating weaknesses of potential threats to the family or making connections with those same threats, Itachi was sharp as a blade, and twice as effective. All of this being said, Fugaku was a bit surprised to survey the on goings of the gathering to find Itachi in fact not strategizing but instead _idling_.

"Yes, Mikoto picked them out, right dear?"

"I was agonizing for weeks between the lilies and begonias. In the end I gave up. I got them both!" Mikoto's merry response was followed by light laughter from the circle of class.

What was he doing to be wasting this blatant opportunity? Surely something deeply complex, though Fugaku had no idea what this strategy could possibly entail. That was the only fault in Itachi, his brilliance was alienating. Not even Fugaku had a clue as to what was going through his own son's mind. It was unsettling particularly because Fugaku was no fool himself. So it evoked further fearful wonder as Itachi simply walked up the left stair casing from his lone table (many had approached his son for the same reasons Fugaku was chattering with a Walmart CEO and his idiotic trophy wife right now and had left inexplicably soon after wards) and proceeded to enter the Manor. What was he up to? It had better be good, thought Fugaku as he politely excused himself from fat man and his gold digger to move onto, ah, strange switch really, power hungry, big shot senator and his rotund wife. Same difference, both important to get along with, both pawns to be played.

The idea never occurred to Fugaku that the night of Sasuke's 17th birthday celebration would also be the night that Itachi would forfeit the game.

* * *

He was tired, tired of the game. It'd seemed necessary to master at the time, but it'd gotten boring. It was no longer worthwhile to play with these high society fools. And Itachi was finished appeasing his father as well. He might've continued on if it weren't for the fact that it was killing Sasuke to be so completely disregarded by his father. He hated seeing his father overlook Sasuke nearly as much as he hated seeing Sasuke so affected by it. His foolish brother was so sweet and earnest and innocent, much unlike himself, it pained Itachi to watch Sasuke be constantly compared to him. The boy was still in high school for Christ's sake. If it weren't for the one other reason that Itachi was withdrawing from all of the beauracracy, Itachi probably would have just eased off in success in order to make Sasuke appear to emerge as the prodigy of the two. Itachi hoped that this small selfishness to pull out rather than reinforce Sasuke as the dominant of them wouldn't trap his brother. Because it had to be one of them, but Itachi had faith, however, that Sasuke would fill the position as successor perfectly. He was certainly eager and willing to exceed father's expectations but what did he _truly _want to do with his life? If Sasuke honestly desired to follow in their father's foot steps as the next CEO of the Uchiha Conglomerate, Itachi wished the best for him and would support him for the sake of his beloved brother's happiness. And if Sasuke decided to ditch their father's master plan to elope with his blonde idiot friend (Itachi could never tell with those two, behind his constant teasing of his little brother laid truth that when the two were fighting, which was often, one could cut the sexual tension with a knife, it was hilarious.), Itachi would gladly send him all the money he needed to support him. So Itachi was assured that he had all of his bases covered.

Though the dining chair was perfectly comfortable, the Uchiha possessed only the best after all, there was a draft settling in so Itachi rose to find a more temperate climate to lay his thoughts. He was relieved that the game was over but, little did he know, the young man was about to face an entirely new sort of challenge that would certainly push him in ways he'd never calculated.

He ascended the steps, ignoring calls to him from people that no longer mattered. Itachi strolled past the fountain and back into the house. He walked towards the long hall to find his sanctuary but as he treaded down the dark hall, easily navigated due to it's familiarity to him, Itachi detected the sound of another pair of feet, a woman's judging by the clank of her heels. Itachi turned into the unlit passage holding the study, his destination, and was annoyed to find that his pursuer was persistent. Best to cut her off here or risk having any one who asked her know exactly where he was. Itachi was surprised at the identity of his follower as he turned to dismiss her.

"A Hyuuga?" and not just any Hyuuga either, the timid one who's father didn't let her out much. Itachi knew her name but was annoyed to utilize the knowledge he'd only needed when he was his father's puppet.

"Yes!" she squeaked. Her face red, then "… S-sorry to bother you! It's just that- that you- umm" she began to sweat "so I… followed you….and…." The girl then ended her attempts at speech to devote her lungs to hyperventilation.

Oh no, how did she get herself into _this_ situation. But as Hinata continued her attempt at explanation, it only seemed to get worse! She sounded like some kind of stalker to him, she was sure, and a desperate one at that. Those were the worst kind, Hinata knew, the man must be so repulsed by her. She knew that she had to retreat. And Hinata had arrived this evening with such high hopes! But she'd allowed herself to- Oh no! He'd been talking while she'd been spacing out!

Hinata was frozen in anxiety while the man gave her a look of pure impatience as he awaited a response to what ever he'd just said.

"Are you going to answer me or just look like you're going to faint?"

Hinata decided to do the man one better as she actually fainted.

* * *

The day had begun with so much promise. The sun seeped through the creamy curtains to gently flow over Hinata's face, caressing her with her with it's warmth in waking. As she rose from her gentle slumber, Hinata remembered the date.

Hinata popped up to an alert standing position with an abrupt burst of energy.

She was determined.

Today would be the day she'd been anticipating because _today_ would be the day Hinata would change herself, no more lonely, low self esteemed shut in. Hinata was eager for this opportunity to integrate herself into society as a normal, sociable, _happy_ young woman just like Naruto! For tonight Hinata was going to a _party_.

Not just an ordinary party either, a high society party with many important people, her father had informed her, so she had to be on her best behavior. And Hinata was determined to do just that. Since the incident when she was twelve four years ago, Hinata wasn't allowed out to do much of anything, but tonight the restriction was being lifted. Hinata really had no clue why exactly, perhaps this Sasuke Uchiha was really that important. Hinata couldn't help but feel that she wouldn't be happier if it were to be her own birthday while in the same thought, blessing this faceless Uchiha boy for being born. He, with his sure to be extravagant birthday gathering, had given Hinata this chance to be like the rest of the world; to dress up, to go out, to make _friends_. Hinata pranced from her bedroom to her bathroom as she dressed and made her self presentable for other eyes in the Hyuuga abode.

Hinata practically danced with joy to the dining room where breakfast was being served. Already at the table sat her father Hiashi, her sister Hanabi, and her cousin Neji. "Good morning!" she rejoiced to the table, which served to surprise everyone with the degree of her declaration's enthusiasm as well as the absence of stuttering.

Two mumbled good mornings were given, then a "sit down and eat your breakfast, Hinata, or it'll get cold."

Hinata shut up and sat down next to her cousin at the fine table currently embellished with petit déjeuner galore. Delicious. Hinata began with one Belgium waffle stacked on top of a blueberry pancake, and a half grapefruit, Hinata wasn't particularly fond of grapefruit but they were supposedly very good for one's health, her father had told her. "Hanabi, would you pass the syrup, please?"

"Not too much, Hinata."

"… Right." Hinata amended quietly then focused on getting her syrup precisely into the waffle pits and then bordering said waffle to reach the smothered pancake beneath with her rationed amount of syrup.

"Hinata, scone please."

"Okay," Hinata paused in her waffle bordering to hand Neji the bowl filled with scones and admired the gold bordering on the porcelain. "Do you want the butter to go with that?"

"No, there's some right here." Neji replied as he vaguely tilted his head to the right indicating the general vicinity of the proximal butter.

"Oh."

Neji 'mmh'd' noncommittally in response.

Hinata dared not discuss the party that was to come that night in fear that her father might deem her excitement as Hinata not being mature enough to handle herself in public settings. So Hinata settled with silently enjoying the wonderful breakfast prepared by the chef in the kitchen.

When breakfast was finished, Hanabi silently followed Hinata to her room, upon the closing of her door, "So have you decided which dress you want to wear?" Hanabi inquired with urgent excitement.

"I've narrowed it down to the navy blue and the cream," Hinata nodded seriously.

"Hmm, tough, which one is the one that shows off your jugs?"

"Ehh, t-the red one but it's a bit tight and-"

"Right, you look great in red."

"… You think red would be best?"

"I know it. Now onto the hair, you've got so much of it so let's show that off, shall we?"

"O-okay. Sounds good." Hinata somehow couldn't stop smiling. _It's really happening, _she kept thinking.

"What about you, Hanabi? What will you be wearing?"

A mischievous glint gathered in Hanabi's eyes then, "Oh, don't worry about it, I won't be there very long anyhow, I'll be leaving once father's distracted. _Kou _is going to sneak out of the party with me, we're going down to the beach a few miles off!" she squealed.

Hinata loved how happy Kou made her sister but the boy him self made Hinata a little uneasy, though she had no reason to feel so, from how Hanabi spoke of him, Kou was a great and fun person. Plus Kou had a real, not henna, not temporary, an honest to goodness tattoo on his skin, which was supposedly an incredibly appealing trait to the female population if Hanabi's enthusiasm was any indication.

The only problem with Hanabi's arrangement was that Hinata would have no one to fall back on if she failed in making any friends. As if sensing Hinata's worries, "Don't worry, everyone will love you, you'll meet all sorts of fabulous people, maybe even a guy! Ooh! If you meet anyone you have to promise me you'll dance with him. You'll have so much fun Hinata if you just let your self be open to new things."

Hinata could never imagine herself actually dancing with anyone, let alone a man, but dreamed distantly of it none the less.

"Okay, I will."

"Good girl. I'll be back around ten- thirty though so make sure Father doesn't find a reason to go home early, kay?" Both knew that father could never get enough of these parties to form new social relations because they gave Hyunet corporation an edge.

"Right."

"Oh yeah, and Sasuke? The birthday boy? Completely out of your reach, everyone's for that matter, so don't feel bad if he completely blows you off, Kay?"

"O-okay, but what do you mean by 'out of everyone's reach'? Is he shy around people too?"

"Hah, not exactly, but he has nothing to gain by talking to you, do you understand?"

So, he had goals like father for this night, "Even though it's his birthday, how sad."

"Believe me, Sasuke Uchiha isn't too broken up about it. So about your nails, I'm sure we can get someone in here to take care of that."

From there, Hinata and her little sister worked out the details of Hinata's appearance for the evening to come. Later a tailor arrived to modify Hinata's dress to accommodate for her breasts, much to Hinata's extreme embarrassment, and from there the girls continued their focus on getting ready for the birthday party.

A knock at the door, "Hinata? Hanabi? Hiashi wants to know if you two are ready to leave."

"Y-yes!"

"Hold on a sec."

Then both girls emerged. Neji stared. Hanabi smirked. "Ooh! Neji's a pervert! How creepy! You know that acting upon those sick-" Neji glared.

"Hurry up, Hiashi's waiting."

Just as Hinata was about to descend into the car, she heard a murmur from Neji, "Are you alright? You look like you're suffocating."

She blushed to match her dress and responded when they both settled into the car. "I-I'm fine, the dress is just a bit tight around the waist but Hanabi said it's to show off my figure in some way."

He gave the concerned look one gives a crazed homeless person who says something that makes no sense.

"I think I'm mainly just excited, that's all." She whispered with a secret, but nonetheless exuberant, smile.

Neji turned and sighed. "It's only a party. Don't wet yourself."

Ignoring Neji, Hinata remained determined and optimistic as Hanabi turned to grin in encouragement.

"Just because you don't like fun doesn't mean Hinata should feel the same."

"I just don't want her to be disappointed."

They arrived shortly to the estate, marginally larger than their own, and in an even shorter amount of time Hinata and Hanabi were promptly introduced to the people that Hiashi deemed important enough, namely a few congressmen, CEOs, in addition to vaguely pointing out Sasuke Uchiha, and then pushed to the side in favor of setting up Neji to the wonderful world of connection building, left to their own devices. Hanabi shot out the door as soon as she could to escape to her Kou. And just like that, Hinata was alone.

It finally gave her a chance to stop and take in the surroundings. The Manor was truly graceful in it's priceless antique quality, much like her own home. Lovely really. Then Hinata laid her gaze upon the outside foyer. There was a stone fountain, and if her eyes did not deceive her, a floor for dancing. Hanabi's voice echoed back to her, but maybe she'd build up to dancing, after all one couldn't dance with just their self. Hinata moved on to set her purse at their reserved table and then, with shaking hands and a tentative heart, made her way to the closest circle of teen wealth.

"So where's our Tenten tonight?" one girl of the circle questioned with an eyebrow raised in suspicion and anticipation of the gossip she could feel coming.

"You didn't hear about the nose job gone wrong?" another exclaimed in excitement to share the delicious humiliation of a supposed friend.

"You've got to be kidding me! Who messed it up? Dr. Orochimaru? I heard he's started slipping recently, I'd always heard that he was creepy but did a sharp nose…"

"Perhaps he's snapped! And poor Tenten, to be the victim! How embarrassing!"

"I heard her nose is droopy and long now." One girl whispered conspiratorially.

"Eww, like an elephant?" The girls laughed, one almost fell into the fountain they were positioned next to.

Perhaps Hinata would try another group. She turned her sights.

And there he was, the boy from that time four years ago… Naruto Uzumaki. Laughing, right next to the person everyone had gathered for. Sasuke Uchiha watched on with fond arrogance and restrained amusement at Naruto who had just bust into the circle that Sasuke had been working. Now this circle was more of a scattered group of would be aristocrats watching on in disgust. But if Naruto noticed, he didn't care.

"AH! Don't worry everybody, Naruto is HERE! Sasuke, your man has arrived to liven up this lame excuse for a party!"

Sasuke face palmed. "Dobe, shut up." He shook his head with a secret smirk.

"… N-Naruto…" Ah, but why would _he _ever remember _her. _Naruto Uzumaki was an inspiration for courage; he was bold, charismatic, fearless, and most of all everyone who he came in contact with seemed better for it because he was so genuine and kind. Hinata had always longed for contact with this amazing role model, not that she held any delusions that she would ever be worth his time. Hinata was content to take confidence and inspiration from him without direct contact.

But just as Hinata was sure that he hadn't heard the murmur of his name, Naruto turned.

"Eh?" He turned to her. "Did someone call me?"

Hinata was shocked. Naruto Uzumaki was currently looking right at her! "Dobe, you get more delusional by the second. Not everyone is always calling your name."

"Heh! Oh well." That was close. As Hinata's heart beat returned to a stable rhythm her mind recalled Naruto's latest feat of courage; he'd jumped, literally, head first into the group of people she was hesitating to approach. She'd been too busy wavering and planning an introduction to ease her way in. But double thinking her every move was not going to help her build the confidence to relax and enjoy time with new people. And that was her goal, right?

Hinata turned back to the girls by the fountain. _Be spontaneous like Naruto_, Hinata's motivation climbed. Hope rose in her chest.

"Excuse me, I'm Hina-"

"My god, that spaz Uzumaki."

"Yeah, why would someone like Sasuke _Uchiha_ ever associate themselves with such an obnoxious idiot?"

"Hah! I know, what a mystery."

Perhaps not then.

One of the girls turned to Hinata. "Did you say something?"

"I think she said her name was Hina."

"Hi, Hina!" One girl hollered kindly.

"U-uh, Hello!" They all stared for a moment in askance.

"… Oh! I just um- nice dress." She resigned, desperately. How could they say those things about Naruto?

"Thanks, it's Balenciaga." She turned to another in the group. "I got it when I was in Paris with mama over vacation."

The girls seemed to forget that Hinata had even come as they turned their attention back to their next self centered commentary.

But Hinata couldn't blame them, it was her fault for not being interesting or fun enough to hold their attention. Hinata's plans of fun and new friends in her head dissipated to make room for her insecurities. This was a stupid idea anyway, it was ridiculous to believe that just because she could finally attend these extravagant parties, that she would suddenly fit in.

Hinata scanned across the balcony of the staircase, overhanging the gathering. The sun was dipping into the horizon with Hinata's self confidence. Everything was so beautiful, the décor, the location, even the company. And yet Hinata felt so small and inadequate, this was not her place, she was not meant to fit in with others. As Hinata watched all of the happy dancers on the floor, who all seemed to blend together in a blur of frivolous beauty, she spied a single outlier in the sparkling crowd. A man who'd just gotten up from an empty table with a serious look on his face, how strange, he looked so sharp and confident and yet so detached from the entire establishment. And there was something else that was off about this man, he was alone, without a friend to chat with or even one he could possibly be approaching, his head wasn't turning to scan for a familiar face but focused on something intangible.

He wore his dark hair long, tied back and dipping between his shoulder blades, then stopping as if to nestle there. He had a decisive walk and his back, as he maneuvered across the dance floor to reach the stairs, had a masculine sophistication to its broadness. His face as it drew into closer focus was handsome, and well accented by his tuxedo, but currently settled into a far away expression. His mind wasn't here, it was somewhere else. Who was he? So silently confident, as he crossed the stone foyer his gate set a more lonesome tone. This man however empowered and confident looking, was alone, and felt this weight.

Hinata didn't know why all of these visual estimations felt so true. Perhaps the compellation to draw these conclusions was the same one that left Hinata following this serious, detached man into the Uchiha Manor.

Hinata walked faster in order to keep up with his increasing pace, her heart raced, pounding against the tightness of her restricting dress. It seemed urgent that she confront him. He turned sharply into a dark hallway within the manse. Hinata abruptly was forced to stop. She was about to collide with the dark haired man. When their eyes met, her trance broke.

Every 'Be like Naruto! Have confidence!' had escaped her mind when he said, "A Hyuuga?"

It was startling for two reasons. This mysterious man had a deep commanding voice that was not only intimidating but also intriguing in a more unfamiliar and gripping way to Hinata. The second reason was that by the slight downturn of his lips that when flipped matched the pull of his inner brow, it was startlingly apparent that this man was displeased. Like she'd bothered him, detracted him from what he'd planned to do. To be so automatically disliked pushed Hinata even further into her shell.

"Yes!" she squeaked. Her face red, then "… S-sorry to bother you! It's just that- that you- umm" she began to sweat "so I… followed you….and…."

She lost herself in a dizzy mess of thoughts.

"Are you going to answer me or just look like you're going to faint?"

Hinata decided to do the man one better as she actually fainted.

* * *

"Really?" Itachi sighed in mild exasperation, "Self fulfilling prophecy I suppose." Itachi sighed. Hinata Hyuuga, now unconscious in his arms, showed no signs of a comeback. The fainting had been startling but the clean up was just exhausting. Though petite in appearance, looks were deceiving. The girl was quite heavy, not unmanageable but troublesome. Itachi lugged his burden into the closest room to set her down and wake her up.

He flicked on the light unveiling the room's identity. The room Itachi entered just so happened to be the large music room with a grand piano, long stretching windows revealing a center garden at the heart of the Manor, and stretching Redwood floors with a couch for visitors to enrapture themselves in the music of the pianist. Itachi often played in the music room though he didn't get many listeners. The section of the house committed to entertaining guests was on the other side of the Mansion.

Itachi set her down on the sofa and as he peered down in idle curiosity he wondered about this girl. She'd seemed frantic when he'd confronted her and while looking closely over her gentle, quiet looking face he felt remorse. Hinata was pure, he could tell, untainted by all of the politics and manipulation of high ladder climbing. Not to mention beautiful, but that was hardly the point. Itachi had never dated for pleasure and didn't plan to. Business had his life, but not any more. A mysterious passion had overcome Itachi resulting in his resignation from the life of his father. Itachi would not be a CEO or a senator; he would be a-

The girl shifted and regained consciousness.

"… oh." Hinata's vision came into focus. "AH!"

Itachi, his face hung directly above Hinata's poised in that same concentrated but faraway expression, abruptly pulled away in surprise.

"Gah, you're awake."

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I p-passed out didn't I?" she regained the steam to power her panic as she assessed her surroundings. "And you carried me here didn't you! I'm s-so sorry!"

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. Are you okay?"

"Yes! Completely! I-I'm sorry if a startled you. I think maybe I just panicked."

"Right…" He followed skeptically.

An awkward pause for each to catch their bearings, then:

"Just tell me, why were you following me?"

"… ah… well… just. I-I wasn't stalking you. I don't even _know_ you! But- I-I don't know. I just saw you and you looked so different from everyone else… sadder."

"ah."

"yeah. S-sorry it was stupid. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"I come off as sad to you?"

"..Well I-"

"Don't beat around the bush, yes or no?" The girl taken aback by the demand but gave a reply.

"Yes," she admitted quietly.

"Why's that? Candidly please."

A pause then:

"You looked out of place. Not simply that you wanted to be somewhere else though, but someone else."

Now it was Itachi's turn to have trouble with words. His eyebrows raised in astonishment, he paused in thought.

"… I'm sorry, I said too much, it was uncalled for. I just made all of these assumptions based on a glimpse at you for a few seconds I was out of line to judge you like that."

"Are you really sure that you're okay?" Itachi inquired more gently as he receded from his brief daze.

"I-I'm just fine, thank you. My father says that I can be ridiculous sometimes; I think this might be one of those times. I'll j-just take my leave; I promise I won't bother you again…"

She turned to make good on her promise but before she even stood:

"Wait, I want you to tell my more about myself."

Hinata was confused and nervous at the prospect that this man was even still talking to her, enough so to hardly find his request to be odd.

"I'm sure you know more than me! I don't even know your name- "

"Itachi Uchiha."

"Oh…Oh my."

"Yes, son of Fugaku, CEO of-"

"How embarrassing, I come to your own brother's party and fail to even recognize you, how rude of me! I'm so sorry; I promise that I didn't just come for the cake! … Uhm, I'm truly very happy for Sasuke's Birthday! I just-I've been-"

With a smile nearly undetectable, Itachi spared her the pain she seemed to be in whenever she started these nervous, anxiety driven rants.

"Calm down, I… Forgive you… For whatever you're getting so worked up about."

Hinata then did calm to a degree. "It's nice to meet you Itachi. I'm Hinata Hyuuga."

And even know he'd already known her name, it took a new significance when she said it. She became real in his mind, something that mattered.

"Likewise, Hinata."

A strange pause passed, a deliberate one where each party tested the waters inherent of the other.

"I think I like you, Hinata."

Taken aback but eager to please, "Oh, umm I like you too… maybe."

"I hate almost all of the people who attend these stupid parties. Everything, it's so inane."

"What? But… it's your brother's birthday… and…" And she loved the idea of a great gathering, a night of dancing and dining and chatting with friends and family, all dressed their best in commemoration of a mutual loved one's special day, or maybe not even that, maybe they celebrated simple togetherness.

"The people here are hateful, self- absorbed status leaches. This is my last public event. I'm sick of the charades."

Hinata felt his words like the ringing of a church bell, resounding in sudden truth. A fantasy crushed, an ideal tarnished, Hinata was saddened by the reality.

"But, not all parties are like this, right? Not every person is awful? I bet there are nice people here tonight."

"Perhaps. Maybe I was just surrounding myself with the wrong circles. There are some good people here tonight." He looked down at her delicately clasped hands and then up to her gentle, quiet face and knew it was true.

He was so focused; though he never seemed to ever look Hinata directly in the eyes. She could feel all of his attention on her.

It gave her some confidence that he would listen to her, he felt so strong and yet so fatigued in experience. It added conviction to her earlier conceptions. She took a deep breath.

"Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"What for? The body dragging?"

"N-no, thank you for… seeing me. No one else here seemed to… I'm glad that I found a friend here tonight."

She smiled gently. Itachi was surprised at her sudden openness.

"How bold, what makes you think we're suddenly friends?" he teased.

She seemed let down by this."… I just hoped." She looked down at the gleaming wood surface that her heels gently clanked against as she lost the strength she'd gathered to call them friends.

"Calm down, I wasn't serious." She didn't seem to get the joke, he'd have to clarify another way.

"You know… I really do like you… you remember before? You seem sort of different to me. I don't know why but… It feels like you're someone I could…. I don't know."

"Really? How _bold_. What makes you think that matters to me?"

Itachi was pleasantly caught off guard by her huffy mix of humor and retort.

"So you're capable of standing up for yourself after all." He smiled in way only detected in his eyes, not his mouth.

She gave no response but seemed to be weighing something in her mind.

"Itachi, would you… like to dance with me?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"… Because it's fun, and I've yet to have any of that tonight." She recomposed her manners. " Indulge me, please?"

She smiled with a mysterious strength that he felt compelled to appease.

"You're just getting bolder and bolder. Where's all of this energy coming from?"

"I'm really just as curious about that as you right now but I feel like we could."

Itachi couldn't help but want it too, he'd long since forgotten about his father and all of the stupid people and his momentous resignation tonight. He wanted to dance, chat, eat, laugh, walk, kiss- anything with this girl who was more than she seemed.

"Then we can. Let's go."

Hinata was overwhelmed with this sudden accomplishment. She didn't know she had it in her!

She rose from the couch

And fell in a crumpled heap.

* * *

Author's note: yeah I decided to start a multi- chaptered Hinata/Itachi Fiction. They're by far my favorite Naruto pairing. I hope you enjoyed and will read on as I write. Please review to tell me how I'm doing or even suggest plot ideas. I'd love it.

Oh. And I don't own Naruto, I just wrote a random story.


	2. Dream vs Reality

She dreamt that she'd worn a beautiful red dress that flowed past the floor. She dreamt that everyone danced to the music on the lower foyer. She dreamt that she'd seen the incredible blonde boy. She dreamt about a mysterious young man. She dreamt that they'd spoken together. She dreamt that their feelings were kindred. She dreamt he was lovely in a way that was inexplicable and charming. He was strong and commanding and yet his piercing eyes were not made for interrogation but for the gentle art of unfolding a soul in order to nourish it. She dreamt-

A ringing, from a door bell, interrupting her sleep, Hinata drifted out of her dream to where life was faced.

Her door cracked open to reveal Hanabi. "Hinata, you're up!"

"Hanabi what happ-"

"Father! She's up!"

Rushing feet then her father burst through the door. "Hinata."

She pulled the covers on her bed to hide behind. "Your dress was restricting your air flow. You fainted. Do you remember?"

It returned with the obscurity of a dream and then it achieved definition in her memories. "Oh… yes."

"That should be the doctor at the door. Hanabi, tell the maid to let him in, then return to your room. You've had enough excitement for one night."

Hanabi's eyes struck bitterly to the ground as she made haste to leave the room.

Taking a true first glance at her father she noticed that he was still in his suit. The clock read about three twenty.

Both were silent.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your night."

"Stop apologizing. It's unnecessary."

He crept forward to unexpectedly settle himself on the side of her bed.

He took her head gently into his hands and brought her into a tentative but firm embrace.

"I should have known."

Hinata, on edge, pulled back and trembled, "I'm sorry that I worried you. I'm sorry about the dres-"

"Tonight was a test. It was a failure. You've proven to me that you cannot handle yourself in society."

"No, please", she begged weakly though she knew that she wouldn't win.

"You shall return to lock down, you will continue your home schooling, and you won't be put into such stressful situations again."

She set her head down in submission and held back the tears that would soon come silently. "Yes, Father."

A knock at the door interrupted Hinata's life as it crumbled.

The doctor came and left. He blamed the confining nature of the dress at it's midsection and chest and concluded that Hinata should be fine. "Just get some rest and you'll feel better in the morning", he'd said.

Both Hinata and her father thanked the doctor and he took his leave.

Hinata quietly wept 'til she relented to sleep.

* * *

"Hinata!" Itachi jumped in alarm as the girl spontaneously melted to the floor.

Hastily, he lifted her off the wood not thinking of her weight but of holding her as delicately as possible in order to return her to the couch. He paused to observe her in hopes that she might spring back to life to no avail. This time he would not shrug it off. It was careless of him to ignore the first time that she fainted. Itachi settled her gently on the sofa and then rushed out to the foyer where all of the guests were migrating to their seats in preparation for dining. Itachi scanned the crowd for her father as he dialed 911. He stated his emergency as he spotted Hiashi.

He pushed his way through the crowd to find her father. "Mr. Hyuuga! Please you need to come quickly, it's your daughter."

They rushed to the piano room.

* * *

Itachi watched as the ambulance hurried away, a frantic father inside.

Neji Hyuuga stood beside him as the siren's swelling sound stretched out and faded.

He felt the cousin's great sigh.

"May I stop by tomorrow to check up on her?"

He seemed to be debating something in his mind before he gave response, "you can try, I suppose."

In light of the night's recent events, Neji had shed any pretense of formal social behavior.

"Is that a challenge?"

"It's a warning. You may be important to my father's business, but Hinata will always come first to my Uncle."

"Understood."

"What were you doing with Hinata anyway?"

Neji would get no response, he accepted, as he watched irritated as Itachi took his leave back into the Manor.

* * *

Hanabi quietly fumed as she left the room, the doctor's steps echoing distantly. She trudged down the hall and past the stairs to slam the door as she entered her room. Stupid father. Why couldn't she be there to see if Hinata was okay? He didn't think about anyone but himself and Hinata! Oh and his stupid _career_! Hanabi punched her mattress and screamed, muffled, into her pillow.

Sure Father was being a controlling jerk. But Hanabi knew who she was really mad at. She'd left Hinata. She just left her there to fend for herself. She'd insisted that the dress was fine; the tightness was to _refine her curves_, how stupid. Hinata was all alone and could've died if not for that Uchiha brother.

Hanabi burst into silent tears; she'd just returned to the party to find an ambulance racing by. Neji filled in the blanks and Hanabi knew her role in all of it. It was her fault.

In a salty sea of self pity and chagrin, Hinata was not the only one to fall asleep in tears.

* * *

As light seeped through the translucent silk curtains Itachi woke in a blur. Rubbing his eyes to no avail he fumbled into his bathroom half- blind and half conscious. After a prompt and bitter toe stubbing against the cream floor molding to wake him Itachi regained his focus better than good coffee.

_Hinata._

The lovely girl.

He had to see if she was okay.

Itachi dressed with efficient precision and was out the door without breakfast. He sped into his Maserati and down the lane to reach her.

_Ding dong._

A prompt maid opened the door to receive him who, after seating Itachi, scurried nervously to tell the head of the house, Hiashi.

He entered the room. "Itachi, it's good to see you bright and early this morning," he said with thin cordiality.

"Yes, you must know why I've come, the incident last night left me worried. I wouldn't feel right just leaving Hinata-"

"Before you have any business with my daughter I want to say that I know you to be a fine man, a genius that defies your age. That's what everyone says."

"Thank you sir." He'd never heard a compliment without strings, _what was Hiashi getting at?_ Itachi wondered with a bitterness expecting what was to come.

"I also have some questions, however, about what you did last night to my daughter."

Ah. He's already cut to the chase, mystery solved. Itachi knew it wasn't the smartest move for him to strike while Hinata's notoriously protective father was still worrying about his daughter but it was worth it if he played his cards right in order to be able to check up on her.

Itachi remained calm. "Nothing sir, we… happened to run into each other and we simply chatted then she mysteriously lost consciousness so I carried her into the nearest room where she woke up and appeared to be fine."

"You _ran into each other_? Then you _chatted_? Is that what you're telling me? And Hinata spontaneously passed out so you just decided to what?"

"I apologize. I was careless," he grinded out. Though the frustration of being talked down to by someone was annoying, what was most frustrating were the words; the accusations were indeed legitimate.

"What did you do then? Hmm? Did you even give a thought to her condition? Did you even ask if Hinata, my _daughter_, was alright? You didn't detect any sign of something amiss? Like perhaps a brief lapse in consciousness?"

Itachi had no more to say to this man. But with a restrained expression he let out his last remaining patience. "Mr. Hyuuga, I was so foolish last night and it is clear by the course of this conversation that I will not be able to see Hinata but please tell me, is she alright?"

"Yes!" She yelped from down the hall.

Itachi's head turned so fast that he slapped himself in the face with his own ponytail.

"Hinata!" they cried in surprised unison.

"Father please, Itachi was so kind to me last evening."

"He almost let you die, Hinata. You could've-"

"Mr. Hyuuga. I want to ask you for a second chance."

"A second chance? What makes you think you even deserved the first one?"

"Because in addition to jeopardizing your daughter's life, I also saved it."

Hoping his words reached the enraged father, Itachi stiffly awaited response. Hinata stood still in the hallway poised with similar rigidity.

Hiashi exhaled deeply.

"What do you mean by second chance?"

"May I talk with her? Now, if she'd have it?"

"… You have ten minutes, Hinata needs time to recover."

With this small relent, Hiashi made his leave but left the maid to float around, to monitor.

Hinata sat at the couch opposite his. She wore a long, soft white dress which could've been pajamas or just a normal dress. It was hard to tell with rich people. Her complexion was pink and healthy. Itachi was relieved. He smiled in a way difficult to perceive with normal eyes but Hinata's were sharp.

"Good morning."

She nodded.

"Itachi, thank you so much for last night. I'm so sorry for the trouble." She began neutrally.

"You apologize too much, Hinata. Mostly when it's unnecessary too."

She blanched and looked down, "Sorry."

He instantly regretted his remark as the word slipped through her mouth again.

"Please Hinata, never be sorry to me."

She seemed startled by his words, but rather than gain her trust she just seemed to inch further away from him. "… Alright."

He watched the maid patter across the hall, within hearing range, "excuse me, could you run outside and make sure my car is parked appropriately? I came in a rush."

She seemed conflicted but Itachi would clear up her hesitation. "Now, before I turn the lovely Hyuuga House into an eyesore with my car's presence."

She didn't need any more persuasion with such a forceful voice commanding. It would probably take the woman a while to find his car since he parked at the base of the estate and then took the liberty to walk up the paved path to the Manor.

He spoke lower. "Hinata."

"Itachi." She smiled in amazement. Her lips trembled slightly before being held in check by the deliberate pursing of lips.

"Hinata. I want to see you again."

Her eyes narrowed and saddened. "You think you can still be my friend? That party last night was the first and the last."

"I think I understand. But I think I can find a way around it. Perhaps after you get some rest-"

"I'm sorr- … Itachi, after last night's incident I won't be having company for a while."

Itachi's core tightened with indignant frustration. He couldn't let this opportunity slip by. She felt like hope to him.

"I know how you've lived for the past few years and I intend to change that."

Hinata was surprised but not hopeful.

She smiled sadly and said, "how?"

"Itachi. It's time to take your leave." Hiashi had returned.

"Certainly but before I go, I insist on inviting you and your family to dinner this Friday. I know my mother and father must be dying to touch base with you after Hinata's emergency last night. We'd all like to see that she's okay."

A low blow, Itachi knew, but it was called a low blow for a good reason. He'd hit Hiashi where it hurt and while the father would always put his family first, this was a critical social cliff to be cornered on. To refuse would be to jump off, to accept would be to not only survive but to ascend higher socially.

Hiashi paused.

"We would be delighted to accept."

"Great, my mother was so worried about Hinata last night. This will be a comfort to her."

His eye twitched, Itachi smirked infinitesimally. "Good, give your parents my best regards. Have a great day Itachi."

"The same to you sir." Itachi turned and left quietly.

* * *

Her heart was pounding. Hinata couldn't believe what had just happened as she tip toed back to bed.

She'd just seen Itachi, her _friend_. _Because I have those_! She smiled excitedly.

He wanted to be her friend so bad that he even confronted her _father!_

It was incredible and unbelievable. Hinata had been skeptical but when her father accepted the invitation for dinner and practically promised that she would be there, Hinata almost jumped in shocked joy.

Itachi. He was so kind and so strong. He refused to be intimidated by her father and even managed to win him over to dinner!

How did he do it? Not just with her father but the way he acted in general. Itachi always seemed calm and was never afraid to demand what he wanted or to speak his mind. He was so real to her and yet like a dream. Itachi was handsome and smart and brave all at once. So why was he so sad last night? This morning Itachi gave off none of the vibes that she'd detected as she'd observed him from afar.

He seemed somehow… Uplifted. Maybe it was because they were now friends, Hinata could definitely understand that.

* * *

That Wednesday in the Uchiha Manor's library:

So Sasuke was getting pretty sick and tired of it. Ever since his party last Saturday Itachi had been… weird.

Usually Sasuke admired Itachi's calm and reserve, modeled himself after it if he was honest, but seriously, the last few days had been a complete 180. Itachi was an incomprehensible _mess!_ If a person was ever to describe Itachi, mess wouldn't even come to mind. But today? The only explanation was that Itachi had suddenly developed bipolar disorder. He'd spend one hour in an unresponsive daze and the next sighing like a girl; then he'd switch to the most disconcerting mood: elation. Itachi was suddenly, undeniably _happy_. Sasuke had always assumed his brother was content, being so successful and all, but never like _this_.

Sasuke turned to his dumb blonde friend:

"Take yesterday for instance. After a long brood at breakfast, in which Itachi didn't say a word to anyone at the table, he smiled this crazy smile, a real one. Then, he proceeded to _skip_- yeah not an exaggeration at all- He literally _skipped from the room_."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Itachi! He's cracked or something!"

"He _skipped?_ Tight- assed _Itachi_ skipped?"

"He fucking pranced out of the room with a grin."

"My god, maybe he did crack. Hope he doesn't, like, kill your entire family or something."

"Shut up, dobe. He hasn't cracked that hard."

"So what do you think triggered it then?"

"Beats me. But the thing that worries me the most is," Sasuke gulped. "He hasn't been going to work or class."

"Shit, really? How do you know?"

"Well first of all, everyone is confused that he's even still here and not in the city, plus I picked up a call from Columbia, They were threatening to drop him from one of his classes."

Naruto looked grave. "He really has cracked. And work- What about Fugaku?"

"Let's just say that Father was just as silent as Itachi at the breakfast table on Tuesday."

Naruto let out bark of a laugh. "The guy must be having a long term aneurism from the shock!"

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh too even as he took the idiot into a head lock. "Learn some respect asshole," he said fondly.

As the boys struggled in their spontaneous wrestling match, a usual break from their weekend studies (well, Sasuke's studies, Naruto served more to distract than anything else.), Sasuke noticed a shuffle in the corner. Itachi had accidentally hit into one of the many shelves.

Sasuke's head spun to see. Itachi made no sound but a slight tightening in his face revealed the discomfort of the collision.

"You okay, big brother?" Sasuke felt guilt, Itachi had probably heard them.

"You two gossip like old women. And fight like them too." Itachi smirked, disseminated nuggies, and took his leave.

"See? Did you fucking _see_ that?" Sasuke whispered with astonishment.

"Shit, Sasuke, your family, your entire family, is gonna be dead by morning! He's cracked! He's cracked!"

"You're right, he's not even Itachi anymore. We're all fucking dead."

"He'll probably spare you though since you're, like, his baby." Naruto snorted with a laugh.

"Shut your face loser and get back to work." Sasuke soured.

"It's okay to be someone's baby, baby. Your brother just really_ REALLY_ loves you." Naruto said with big blue eyes, brows raised in mockery.

Studying was discarded in favor of more flirtatious wrestling.

* * *

Was he really that obvious? Even stupid Naruto noticed. Was the girl really such a weight in his mind?

Of course she was. Itachi couldn't stop thinking about her. In the red dress or that Sunday morning, Hinata was so sweet. Itachi had never even thought he was capable of feeling this- this- exhilaration.

As Itachi thought back to that morning at breakfast, maybe he actually _had_ skipped. But while he was elated about Hinata he also felt restless. Not just in impatience for Friday evening but also for the prospect of Hinata in herself.

God she was so beautiful. He could hardly wait for dinner. But then what? Itachi needed to start formulating his next step. Itachi knew that father was close to breaking. He would be kicked out soon.

So he'd start with finding a new apartment, perhaps somewhere closer to a certain Mansion. Itachi would have to call in his resignation as VP at the corporation. None of that two weeks notice nonsense, Itachi couldn't care less about the convenience of the corporation anymore.

Itachi moved his mind back to Hinata, Friday night, and related plans.

* * *

**Author's note:** yeah, I had fun with Naruto and Sasuke. Chapter lengths are probably going to vary by how I want to break everything up. Releases will also vary do to the distractions of school, but I'll try mega hard to update every two weeks.

On another note; this whole long term story writing thing is really exciting for me! Thanks so much for the comments! Please tell me more! Compliments and concrit are my life force!

Oh and I do not own Naruto or it's characters I'm just…. Borrowing them without permission, and loving it.


	3. Lost in a Maze

Ah. It was love. She could tell. He looked across the table seeing nothing but her. There was no way to hide it. As Mikoto watched the dinner unfold with the Hyuugas, Itachi's motivations for inviting the family became clear. Business maneuvers and schmoozing couldn't be further from the boy's mind tonight. She watched as he stared, when he lifted a fork his hand shook with muted excitement. She watched the smile that had been absent for far too long and reciprocated in secret. She looked at the girl. Ah, what a gift. She had feared for her son. She had feared her son. She had seen the lifelessness creeping over him for so long and knew not how to fend it off. But this girl, this girl was the life he'd never seen. The life he'd not been aware of and consequently never desired. This girl. She didn't even know. At least not consciously anyway. But she could feel it, you could tell by the hint of a blush on her cheeks, the way she moved: tentative, skittish, but always towards him. Whether it was the leaning of her body or the glance of her eyes this rule seemed to apply.

She looked to her left, at the head of the table. Itachi's first brushes with love weren't the only thing to smile about. Hinata's face wasn't the only one turning red. Fugaku looked about ready to explode. He looked confused, betrayed, flabbergasted, and disgusted all at once. Fugaku would not stay silent about his prodigy of a son fallen from grace much longer. In the interest of saving the night, the only remaining opinion was to turn to alcohol.

"Shall we move back to the sitting room for drinks? Hmm? And perhaps leave the children to their own company?" Mikoto suggested merrily as the meal came to a close.

"Sounds great!" seconded the spirited Hanabi.

"Yes, splendid." Fugaku nodded with mild warmth. He then nodded to his nephew who nodded back.

* * *

"So I tell the kid. 'Your last name is starting to mean less and less to me Nara!' and he gives me that prick- smirk like the teenagers that don't respect their families give and so I say 'You think you're so smart but that attitude isn't getting you anywhere but out the door!' and I had security escort the punk out!"

"I've heard that boy of Shikaku's has been terminated from the internships of many of our friends' businesses lately. He hasn't lasted longer than a week any where I've heard."

Being the most sober in the room, Mikoto was the only one who heard the whine of a an old hinge off in a distant hall.

* * *

"Welcome! Or I suppose welcome back!" the sun had just begun its descent down the horizon to dip between two mountain peaks when the Hyuugas arrived.

"Thank you for your family's gracious invitation, Mikoto, it's wonderful to see you again." Fugaku nodded gracefully.

She spied the girl with the darkest, long hair, as Itachi had described her when she'd asked in preparation for this moment. "Hinata! Dear, I hope you have recovered! I heard all about your accident from Itachi!"

She blushed at the name as well as the reference to that night. Such a mess of emotions had been born from then. "Of course. I'm sorry to have caused such a disturbance. I'm much better now thank you." She murmured with as much projection as she could muster.

She smiled kindly to every face and offered a short tour. "I know you've all seen the place but I always feel that there are so many facets of this house that people fail to notice."

Hinata beamed not only at this chance to really see such a beautiful work of antiquity but also due to the sincere and innate enthusiasm and generosity that this woman seemed to exude.

They stood in the entrance gazebo, the structure seemed to be made of roses for the vines that enveloped it, Hinata marveled. They made their way through the entrance hall pausing to explain the art collected on the walls on the way. They turned down at the end of the hall to expose the back gardens through a stretching window. Just as they were about to turn again, Hinata had completely lost track of where the entrance was and would either have to compose a map or resign herself to being forever lost if left on her own, she heard footsteps.

He abruptly stepped into Hinata's line of vision: tall, his face business-like. He arched one brow to briefly focus on her, her family and finally Mikoto.

"Uh," Sasuke fumbled for only a split second, "Mr. Hyuuga! Are you and your family to be our guests this evening? I wish someone had told me." He quickly reached out a firm hand for Hiashi to shake.

Hinata was startled. For a moment she thought it was Itachi. They were both handsome in a similar, dark way that had confused Hinata. Both were confident and dark haired and with the same nose. But Itachi was taller and less lean, though both were slim. Their eyes were completely different though, both held longing, to be sure, but they burned different. Sasuke seemed frustrated but Itachi seemed sad. Shaking her head out of her reverie, Hinata had not been prepared for this next impact.

"Hinata." His voice rang out, uplifted.

Her head spun round, her hair spiraling with it in a delayed fashion. "Itachi," she realized with elation.

He was walking swiftly down the hall. "Hey, Itachi." Sasuke turned familiarly to his brother.

"Sasuke," he nodded with a brief smile. "Good Evening sir. I'm so glad you all could join us for dinner this evening." He shook his hand firmly and Hiashi actually seemed to loosen a bit.

"I'm sorry that I didn't meet you at the door. I didn't hear the bell from the west wing of the mansion or else I could have been your tour guide." He smiled with a fakeness that Hinata detected and felt repulsed by. It seemed to taint him.

The group laughed lightly, "Oh, Itachi, I thought everyone loved _my_ house tours."

"Of course Mother! You're the one who arranged everything after all." Hinata cringed at the plastic in his voice. So cheap and synthetic.

"Hinata, I trust that you've been well?" His smile warmed and Hinata pushed aside her discovery because she knew that this part was real.

"Yes, thank you."

"Good." He stared too long and abruptly turned.

"Perhaps I could offer everyone some tea?" Mikoto suggested.

"That would be lovely," Hanabi interjected, suspiciously elated.

* * *

_My god, it's love!_ Hanabi silently rejoiced.

_MY _GOD_, it's LOVE?_ Sasuke's head spun.

_Ha! Really?_ Neji snorted quietly.

_What the fuck is this? _Fumed Fugaku.

_Wow, the Bouillabaisse is delicious. ____Hinata thought with a content smile._

"Mrs. Uchiha, this Bouillabaisse is delicious," Hinata vocalized quietly.

"Ah! Thank Ricardio in the kitchen, dear! The man knows his French soup," she turned to her husband, "isn't that right Fugaku?"

He cleared his throat, "Ah- yes. Of course, dear."

Mikoto, in an effort to detract from her husband's impaired state of mind began to chatter animatedly about décor or something and the adults were quickly enclosed in their own world.

"So, Hinata. Tell me about yourself." Sasuke fished in an attempt to make sense of this girl as well as Itachi's obsession with her. He focused intensely at her from across the table.

"Um. Well, I… I- what would you like to know exactly?" Hinata hedged.

"Hobbies? Interests? Future goals?" Sasuke mused with cruel humor.

"… Well I like um- playing chess with Neji sometimes. I watch TV uh, sometimes when-" Hinata struggled uncomfortably.

"Yeah? Have you ever beaten your cousin? What do you like to watch?"

"Knock it off, little brother."

"Sorry, Itachi, just curious about this girl you seem to-" Sasuke coughed with a start after a sharp shuffle beneath the table.

"Ah, sometimes I watch The Office. It's very funny. Have you ever … um." Hinata stopped when she realized that Sasuke was no longer even looking at her but instead looking up incredulously at his brother.

"So Sasuke, how is Konoha prep?" Hanabi shifted the subject with subtle spite.

"Great."Sasuke deadpanned and turned back to his brother.

"The girls at my side of campus have been talking." Konoha's campus, while allowing boys and girls in admittance, divided itselfbetween genders in the interest of a disciplined learning environment.

"That's nice that you have friends to talk to." Sasuke said absentmindedly still staring down Itachi who was trying to look like he was concentrating on his soup but was actually concentrating on Hinata.

"I think so too." Hanabi smiled bitterly, working into the revenge she was about to get for Hinata.

"So is it true what they say?"

"What?" Sasuke humored her.

"Well you know: that you're gay for your friend. Uzumaki right?"

It was a good thing that the adults were now completely immersed in business talk.

Sasuke fumed cold in a reflection of his father. Itachi repressed amusement in a reflection of his mother.

_I think I like both of the sisters_ Itachi mused.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything. Besides that bullshit kiddy gossip is completely unfounded." Sasuke glowered, his cheeks revealed a slight pink beginning to glow,

"It's not so unfounded from what I-"

"Hanabi, you really shouldn't push into people's private lives if they aren't comfortable with it." Hinata whispered to her sister with concerned eyes.

"It's alright, Hinata," Itachi said warmly, "he gets it all the time." She was not comforted by this.

Neji couldn't help but bust out a short laugh. "Sorry," he turned to Sasuke, "It's not the gay thing, I swear. It's the personal humiliation."

With that Hanabi and Neji let loose on their hostile host.

Hinata looked guilty as she watched her family tear him up, knowing she was the cause of it since Hanabi felt she had to stand up for her. "Hanabi!" she cried. "Please Neji."

Sasuke left the table in a wounded huff. Itachi went after him down the hall. "Excuse us."

* * *

"Sasuke. Wait." Itachi reached for his little brother's shoulder.

Sasuke turned, frustrated. Itachi's face softened at the sight. "Little brother. Calm down."

"Dammit, Itachi." He groaned. Itachi pulled him into the closest room.

"Sasuke. It's only a weakness if you see it that way."

"What? I don't even know what you're talking about." Sasuke lied.

"When you deny it. It becomes a weakness. Don't give me that Sasuke."

"So what do you want me to do?" Sasuke finally exploded. " Huh? You expect me to '_come out of the closet?_' or some shit like that? You think that's an option? Like: 'Hey father, how was your day? Good? Good! Oh yeah did I mention that I'm a _fucking homo_? Not the flaming kind promise, I just sort of get hard for my best friend.' " He spat out bitterly. Sasuke glued his eyes to the ground, furious and humiliated. He could no longer meet his brother's gaze.

Itachi suddenly didn't find Hanabi's jabs to be funny anymore. He clapped his arms around his brother.

"Ah, fuck."

"Sasuke. There is nothing for you to be ashamed of."

Sasuke shook and clung to him.

"Big brother. I feel so- I"

"Weak? I think I'm actually on that boat with you there."

Sasuke pulled away gruffly. "How's that?"

Itachi sighed and took a seat on an arm chair in the room lit only by the light of the outside hall. "You must have noticed. You definitely did. I've never felt so – you know."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes." He paused, hesitated, and relented. "I can't even help it."

"… Me neither." Sasuke confided.

"Does he know?"

Sasuke chuckled "That block head? Of course not."

Itachi nodded. He looked over at the book case on the adjacent wall.

"Does she know? She seems so sheltered. Itachi-"

"We should rejoin the others." Both gruffly cleared their throats.

"Right."

Down the hall from their father: "Where did Itachi get off to?"

"I'm sure he's just excused himself for a moment, Fugaku. See? Here they come." Mikoto gestured at their reentry.

Itachi reassumed their places at the table next to each other. Both Hinata and Hanabi had their faces melting into their laps.

Neji nodded. "Sasuke. I apologize. It was inappropriate."

Sasuke scratched his head and looked to the side. "No big deal."

He feigned some confidence. "It's all just in good humor, right? No hard feelings." Sasuke's eyes scanned to the girls. Hanabi looked up first, face flushed pink, then Hinata white as a sheet, with a hint of green.

Itachi looked over to her and noticed this. "Hinata, please. It's all fine now. Right?" Sasuke used his best nice voice.

Hinata tried to shake it off. "Yes. Of course. I just worried that we'd hurt you." His eyes tightened in embarrassment. She blushed lightly and then: "Please. Excuse me for a moment."

"Hinata?" Itachi questioned as she rose, beginning to rise with her.

She looked at him in a private way," Itachi, it's alright. I promise not to faint."

She gave a small smile to match her joke and made her way down the hall.

As the adults continued, the rest sat quietly as the next course was brought out.

The minutes passed in silence among the 'kids.' Mikoto invited the adults to drinks n the other room and then they were truly alone. Ricardio brought out some dessert to them and then moved into the sitting room to offer some to the adults. Itachi felt strangely uplifted: he hadn't talked business all night. And they all ignored it perfectly. Perhaps this forfeiting would go smoother than he'd thought. Not that Itachi didn't realize that his father was furious. But Itachi was prepared for the fallout. The only thing concerning him now was-

"Assuming Hinata left to powder her nose, does she even know where the bathroom is?"

"Good question." That gave Itachi a viable reason to follow her.

He made his way down the lit hall. "Hinata?"

He turned again, towards one of the bathrooms. "Hinata?" he called again and began to walk faster.

His pace quickened with his heart. Itachi wasn't particularly worried, just anxious. Where was she?

No sooner had Itachi thought this when he collided with the source of his anxiety, his weakness.

"Aph!"

"Jesus." Both startled, Itachi grabbed her shoulders tightly, and then released them upon becoming aware of the contact.

"I thought you'd gotten lost." He explained.

She smiled smartly. "Your house may be big but I'm not a complete invalid."

He reciprocated the smile. "Of course not." Rather than to begin walking back to the dining room, however, Itachi invited Hinata through one of many doors bordering the hall. A small entertainment room complete with plasma screen and stereo system. One wall was devoted to CDs and DVDs with a mix of bluerays to transition the collection.

"Wow." Said Hinata in true awe. "You must have many movie marathons."

Itachi chuckled. "When Sasuke and I were younger the family used to. Not so much anymore."

Hinata's eyes saddened knowingly. "I see."

"Would you like to watch a movie?"

"What about dinner?"

"What about it?"

"I'm sure everyone is sitting at the table waiting for us."

"Do you really think that?"

"… but – Neji might be…" Hinata couldn't help but smile at her loss.

"They'll notice eventually…" she thought of the way their fathers' were engaged and doubted. "probably. "

Itachi smiled. Hinata took a seat on the couch across the way from the big screen. Itachi sat next to her, carefully not touching but close enough to feel each other's warmth.

"Would it scare you off if I were to be plain with you?"

"Probably." She said turning a soft pink on her cheeks.

"Alright." _Slow and subtle then,_ Itachi concluded.

"Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"Will Sasuke be okay?"

"Of course, he's been eating and talking without me for years now."

"I don't mean at dinner. I mean-…"

"Don't worry. He's working on it." Itachi took on a thoughtful expression.

Hinata laughed, "Itachi. I didn't know you were so close to your brother. It's so sweet. I've never seen you so- "

Hinata stopped when she looked at Itachi's face. Hinata could usually read people pretty easily but this look wasn't something she'd ever experienced.

What did he mean by that look? His lips tight, brows tugging together. His eyes were the real kicker though. The true enigma. They seemed to burn. Not with loneliness or anger, with a mysterious concentration.

Hinata was clueless for about two seconds.

He leaned forward to take a kiss.

She flinched away and wound up on the floor in the interest of evasion.

Both hearts were pounding, both about to burst.

"Itachi!" she whispered.

His eyes crushed together and then cleared out the burning. He leaned down to help her up. "I apologize. You wanted subtle, yes?" his voice was restrained, apologetic, and frustrated all at once.

They both sat back down on the couch. Itachi's eyes squeezed tight, there seemed to be a lot of inward cursing going on when Hinata gained the courage to look over.

"Itachi. Remember last week?"

"Yes, of course, Hinata." Itachi pulled himself out of his internal struggle.

"Then you should know what I want to do right now." She suggested with quiet intelligence.

Itachi smiled. "Hold on." He turned to the wall of discs. The song he put on had a slow, bluesy texture.

"I trust that your dress fits properly?" Itachi teased.

Hinata blushed, "yes!" she let out with amused frustration.

"Good. I'll try not to squeeze you too tight." Hinata was about to retort when she met his eyes. The burn was back.

His arms went around her waist. Hinata jumped, bringing them closer.

"I-Itachi."

He put his lips to her ear. "It's alright. I won't try anything."

His tone was not convincing. "Itachi, please."

Obliging, Itachi loosened his grip and allowed some distance, he pulled his mouth away from her ear but the burn was still there in his eyes.

Something in Hinata's stomach grew warm was her heart fluttered. The heat dipped lower.

He moved a hand from her waist to caress her neck. Hinata moved closer.

Then Itachi moved one hand from her waist in order to take her hand and dance properly. Hinata pursed her lips and exhaled in an unexpected disappointment. She blushed.

"God, stop with the come ons," he smirked. "I thought you just wanted to dance."

Hinata turned redder and Hmphed in one third outrage, another conceding humor, and the last in embarrassment.

"Why do you do that?" She huffed with an amazed and frustrated smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you always get so touchy when other people pick on me but you seem to do it the most!"

"Yes I'm pretty hypocritical like that."

"I agree. But I think I know why."

"Your theory?"

"You know that I can take it from you without me getting hurt or you being misunderstood."

Itachi smiled with unconcealed warmth. "that's one of the best things about you. I don't ever have to explain."

"I'm glad you have someone now. You know, to be there for you."

"Me too." Itachi thought over what she'd said for a moment then, "Is that your timid girl way of saying that you're here for me? That I have you?"

Hinata renewed her blush and her frustration. "Please be serious. I'm trying to-" she stopped and looked down.

"Hey." He placed a hand on the side of her head and landed a warm kiss on the top of her down turned head. Her gaze rose in surprise.

They stood frozen for an instant each seeing how the other would respond.

Hinata rose on toes to give him a brief but meaningful kiss on his lips. When she pulled away she covered her mouth with a shock as if _he_ had kissed _her_.

* * *

Author's Note: OOH! Cliff hanger! I'm sorry for the delay, RL kept gatting in the way, namely SATs, college applications, and academic decathlon scrimmage. I should just be a hobo, it sounds more worth it right now. Anyways, enough about me, tell me about all of you... and your opinions on the chapter! ConCrit! I love it! Call it masochistic but i grow best from criticism! I'd love to hear about what you loved and what you hated! Also theories and plot suggestions are beloved! So thank you winterkaguya! Everyone's support is cherished since i aspire to this professionally. Thank you so much for putting up with me and my erratic posting pattern! Your comments and support fuel me!

-som.

oh yeah. i do (not) own Naruto. :]


End file.
